1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation apparatus, a measurement system and an observation method
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an apparatus wherein a culture vessel is statically placed in an incubator and images of cultured cells or the like in the culture vessel are taken, is known in the art. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-295818 discloses a technique related to an apparatus which takes a number of images while moving a camera (imaging unit) inside an incubator so as to take images of cells existing in a wide range of a culture vessel.